1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slideshow generating apparatus, an apparatus for generating slideshow data, as well as methods and programs for controlling such apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slideshow presents a display of still images of a plurality of frames in order. Such a slideshow may be a basic function of an operating system and can also display background images of a number of frames, which have been stored in a folder, in the form of a slideshow. A further example of the prior art generates a slideshow that can be displayed using a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) player (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-194338).
In any case, however, the prior art has not given consideration to the generation of a highly sophisticated slideshow.